


The Ring Of One Belongs To Many

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would soon be home in the fires of its birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring Of One Belongs To Many

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 55. Waiting

He called to it. His voice a whisper in the winds and a heartbeat in the sun. All was going as planned and it would soon be among the Elves, united with a weaker it could easily corrupt and make its own.

 _It would soon be home in the fires of its birth._

Then that _illusionist_ appeared and mucked it all up. Convinced the Short Fool to leave it there, alone and on the floor. They went outside and then _he_ came back.

It regarded him from it's position on the floor. They "circled" like predators. When the old man leaned down to pick it up, it screamed.

 **"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU DECREPIT FOOL!"**

It projected its wrath just before the brush of skin on it's cold, yellow surface.

The One Ring would not be gotten rid of so easily by a wizard of Gray.

It would wait...

 _And bide its time._

 _fin_


End file.
